


It's Cold Out There.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Some spoilers., sad but happy at the same time, terminal illness talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Miharu is sleeping, his head against his shoulder and Yoite can almost feel his warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Nabari no Ou, Miharu/Yoite: touching/caressing - They spend an hour shivering on the train before Miharu finally decides to put an end to the cold_

**Title:** It's Cold Out There.  
**Fandom:** Nabari no Ou.  
**Warnings:** Some spoilers.  
**Characters/couples:**  
**Summary:** Miharu is sleeping, his head against his shoulder and Yoite can almost feel his warmth.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Nabari no Ou, Miharu/Yoite: touching/caressing - They spend an hour shivering on the train before Miharu finally decides to put an end to the cold_

**It's Cold Out There.**

The train is eerie and dark, making Yoite's almost blindness increase: there's just faint lights highlighting the floor and the ceiling, just in case someone had to stand up.

Yoite won't. And even if he wanted to, he can't. Not with Miharu half draped over him, with Miharu's arm around him. Even Miharu's legs are drawn close to him, as if Miharu was doing his best to keep Yoite warm. Knowing him, he probably is, despite what he had said about this being the better for the two of them to keep warm.

Miharu is sleeping, his head against his shoulder. With his turtleneck, Yoite can't feel his breathing. But he can feel the way Miharu is shivering, just a little. Yoite can feel – just barely – a soft tingling in his arm that doesn't quite reach his fingertips.

Carefully, he moves that arm so that his hand curls over Miharu's shoulder. He freezes for a moment, but all Miharu does is make a sleepy noise, rub his face against the wool of Yoite's coat and then he sighs and he falls back into a deeper sleep again.

Yoite wonders what Miharu might dream about. He won't ask, though, but he wonders if they are nice dreams. He hopes they are. He shifts a little, wishing that he could help Miharu warm as well. His eyes are open but he can't really see, but still Yoite, carefully, moves the hand that's not curled over Miharu's shoulder and touches the arm that's wrapped around his waist, follows the soft line of it towards Miharu's shoulder. Miharu shivers and shifts as if to get close, and one of his legs shifts, a skinny knee getting half caught with his.

Yoite doubts for long, long moments before he takes off that glove, thankful of the darkness that hides the way his hands are scarred and ugly, thankful that Miharu is sleeping despite how he hadn't minded that ugliness, and he almost doesn't dare to breath as he touches Miharu's sleeping face with that hand.

Miharu sighs his name and he rubs his face against his shoulder again. Carefully, Yoite touches Miharu's hair, his throat. He moves his hand to Miharu's knee, feeling the bones there, the almost soft skin of Miharu's leg.

Miharu feels warm. Yoite can't feel much with his hands now, his hands almost as dead as he soon will be. But he can feel how warm Miharu is, and he can feel him right there with him, muttering his name. He's never been as close to another human being before, and this is something that is real and Yoite shouldn't want it so much but he does.

Yoite doubts again for long, long moments before he puts his glove back on, but he leans his head forward, resting it against Miharu's head before he tries to sleep as well.


End file.
